Pink Love
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how Kat and Kim would fall in love? Here's my awnser...AU. KatKim.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I'm kind of sneaking this. However, it's all for the cause of my sanity, so it's worth it!

* * *

KIM

Kat's cute.

Grr. I did not just think that. Again.

I curl up on my bed around Pumpkin The Stuffed Unicorn. I hate thinking about that kinda stuff. I mean, I like boys. So I'm not...lesbian.

So I don't like Kat. Not like that. She's just a freind. My _best_ freind, except for Trini, 'cause I've known her since about forever, but really, Kat's kinda my other best freind because she's just so cool and I've been waiting about forever to talk to another girl who can't quote me or finish my sentences.

I'm rambling.

I flop on my back. Last time I rambled like that, even mentally, was when I was falling for Tommy. It's like I can't stop thinking when I've noticed a cute guy.

I don't want Kat to be my cute guy. I want her to be my best freind, and my parents to be happy, and my world to be perfect again. I want to be in love with Tommy. My parents like him, I like him, he has a touch of mystery and danger, and he's really, really hot.

But so's Kat.

Why do I keep _thinking_ that? Arrgg!! I wanna think about Tommy! Tommy's hot, Tommy's nice, and Tommy's a _boy_! I'm not some mental paitant or something, I don't need to think of girls like that.

I pick up the phone. Calling Tommy would be really nice right now. Then I can hear his voice and wish he were here and everything'll go back to normal.

"Hi, Kim. What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk, Handsome." Much, much better. Hot guy. Guys are hot. Not girls. I'm not a freak, I don't like girls, guys are hot.

"Kay. You wanna come hang at my house? My uncle said that since I'm either not sleeping with you or good enough to hide it--his words--he doesn't mind if you guys come over. I was about to call you, actually."

Mmm. Spending a night near Tommy. Yes, good. "Definitly. Why does your uncle think we're doing it?"

"I have no clue. I _wish_ we were..." I can almost hear him blushing. "Uhh, forget I said that. Sorry."

I snicker. "I think my parents would freak if I got pregnant."

"We could use a--"

"Nope." I cut him off before he says anything.

"Damn." Tommy says playfully. "Wanna come hang out anyway? No sex, I promise."

"Tommy!" He did not just say that over the phone. "For crying out loud, quit being gross. Sure, I'm coming. See you soon!"

I hang up the phone.

Now I'm better.

I pack, head out after pecking Mom on the cheek, and relax. Everything's better now. All better...

"Hi, Kim."

I freeze up instantly. Kat's talking to me. To me.

What's wrong with me? I don't like girls. I like guys! "Hi, Kat. What's up?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd see the neighborhood." Kat says with a smile. She's so...amazing, all calm and perfect. "What about you? Sleepover?"

"Yeah. At Tommy's house." I'm in love with Tommy. I like Tommy. Not Kat. Kat's just my freind.

"Oh, too bad." She says, smiling. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over. Oh, well, I guess Tommy's cuter." She giggles at my blush. "You're bright red, you know."

"I, uh..." I glance at my wrist, which is devoid of working watches. (Billy forgot to make our communicators actually work as watches.) "Oh, dang, I'm late. See you later, Kat!"

"Bye, darling!"

Darling? I roll my eyes.

I don't like girls. And Kat's just my freind.

Nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Astrum-Faith and Monkeerangerfan, thanks for the reviews! Oh, and yeah, Astrum--Billy is _not_ the most attentive kid around...;)

* * *

KAT

Hunh.

I gaze at Kim through my spelled mirror and frown. Interesting, as a shrink might say...I didn't even know I thought of girls that way.

No. I knew. I just thought it was my brain's way of telling me that my hormones were a little off. Just puberty, nothing to worry about. Certianly not gay. It doesn't seem that I am, though. I glance at Tommy. Yeah, Tommy's hot, too. So I'm not gay. Bisexual, maybe?

The good part of me wants to scream. This knowledge seperates me, makes me different from the rest of the world. It means if I ever 'get free' (my good side's words), I'll be shunned. I'm a freak to them, although not to the evil realm. I smirk. More binding than your spell, Rita...who would've thought?

"Enjoying the veiw, kitty?"

I blush. I'm still not used to these feelings, and it feels...wrong, almost, to think of any girl this way, let alone Kim. Of course, I feel a little guilty about it being Kim, too. Now, if it were Aisha, I'd have no problems. She's strong enough to handle my having a crush on her. And Tommy would be a no-brainer. But Kim's, well, somewhat helpless.

I smirk inwardly. Isn't that the fun part, though?

"What are you thinking, sweet?" Rita asks, running her hand through my hair. She knows that bugs me.

"Quit." I snarl.

Rita chuckles. "You're like a child with candy sometimes." She glances at the mirror. "Kimmy, or Tommy?"

"Kimmy would be easier to torture." I say idly, tugging at a hangnail and remembering not to. "But Tommy would be a challenge."

"Not what I meant, kitty-kat."

"Neither. I don't worry about things like that. Just serving you." That did not come out right.

Rita smirks. "Of course. Keep telling yourself that." She turns to leave. "I don't care who you attack, just damage one of the Rangers. Make it clear you're a threat, kitty-kat, but don't let them see your face."

I nod. "As you wish."

"And for the love of Darkness stay away from Tommy. The last thing I need is for him to give you to the Rangers."

I raise an eyebrow, and Rita smiles cruelly. "You don't think they'd hate you? You're obviously staring at Kimberly. They'd break you and say you were still under my spell." She stands behind me, so I can only see her reflection in my mirror. Damn, why do my spells only wear off when I don't want them to? "Don't you remember Ashley?"

I wince. Ashley was a great football player, but she kissed a girl once. Tina, I think. And then two days later she was in the hospital, after being tied to a pole, beaten, used, and left to die. "They can't hurt me." I whisper, trying to reassure myself.

"Do you think so? Do you know how much of your power is mine?" Rita says, letting my hair cascade through her fingers. I feel filthy with her near me, and God, I hate her. She's right. My werecat gift is hers, her Magyk staining me. Rita whispers in my ear, "_You_ are mine, Kat. And you know it, my evil apprentice."

I do. I know, all right? Stop it! Stop torturing me! I don't want your hands on me, I don't want you, I want Kim, she's sweet and pure and she won't hurt me.

Rita laughs. "Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt you, kitty. I'll make you into the finest Dark Sorceress anyone's ever seen."

"Warlock Sorceress?"

Rita sighs. "Don't try to be difficult, kitten." Pain shoots through me, and I nearly scream aloud. "Now, go. Destroy the Rangers." Her words hang in the air as she fades. "Or you'll never be safe again."

I sigh. She's right. The Rangers could kill me.

I have to fight back.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Yeah, di, Kat's a little less in denial than Kim. Doesn't mean I'll be nice to her...muahaha!! And thank you Astrum-Faith for your insightful reveiw! Digital cookies to everyone for reveiwing!

* * *

KIM

Billy's in the hospital.

I don't know who did this, but...but they left marks on his face. Cat claws.

Kat claws.

I shake my head. Kat's been acting strange, and lord knows I pay attention to people who do that. Having Tommy evil was bad enough. But could she...would she have...

I look at Billy again. He's everyone's little brother, shy and quiet. It's as if he needs more protection than anyone else, and I try to watch out for him. The heart of the team, watching out for the brain.

This is wrong. He's covered in bruises and slashes. Whoever did this didn't win a fight, like the cops think they did. They tortured him. Slowly. He's been gone since this afternoon. What was this? A messege? Please don't let this be something Rita did...no, wait, _please_ let it be something Rita did, because the alternative is Tommy or Kat and those are both so, so much worse I don't even want to know it.

I look up, startled. Where _is_ Tommy?

"Tri? Where's Jase?" Jase usually knows where Tommy is.

"Bathroom. Him and Tommy. Don't know why they feel the need to drink a hundred slurpees at once..." Trini says, rolling her eyes.

"Don't knock the slurpees." Zack says, but his eyes don't leave his brother-in-crime's. I fight back the memory of the two after eating four chocolate bars and drinking half a liter of Gatorade, grinning as they sang Yellow Submarine to the entire school and got detention for a week...

"I'm gonna go find them." I say, sighing. Honestly, what are they doing? Men. Any sane woman would be staying here, not running off on their girl. O-kay, Kim, you are not gay, remember? Girls like guys. Guys like girls. And I don't believe a word I'm saying.

I wince. My plan to try to forget that I like Kat is _not_ working. I head out. Tommy seems to work better.

I wander the hospital halls, still slightly dizzy. I'm the best blood type match for Billy, and I gave him a lot. So I'm not too surprised when I can't find the boys. This place is like a freakin' maze...

I step out into the cool night air. Maybe I can get rid of this thrice-damned headac--ohmygod, TOMMY?

Tommy's eyes widen, and he stumbles away from Jason, who frowns and whirls. His eyes go wide.

Tommy and Jason were...kissing? My boyfreind and big brother?

What?

"Uh..." Tommy says sheepishly.

"Kim?" Jase asks, a little more eloquently. "Are you okay?"

Rage, sheer absolute rage, fills me. I don't understand it, I just know that I want to kill them, oh, God, it hurts so much and I want them dead for it. Not for cheating--I don't give a damn about that--but for something much, much deeper. "You're gay." I say, starting with the obvious.

"Uhhh...yeah." Tommy admits. "I...god, Kim, I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you..."

"No you weren't, you chicken." Jason says. Tommy whirls and makes a "Hey, whose side are you on?!" gesture. "At least I'm not denying it." Jason points out.

"Do...do you even know..." No. They don't. They don't know what happens to people who love the wrong people. They don't get it. They can't, can they, they just think they can stand there kissing and everything's going to be fine but Billy's already in the hospital, and I can't lose them, I can't ever lose them because they are my best freinds ever and I'm still even a little in love with Tommy. "What were you thinking?" I yell, tears forming. "What the hell is wrong with you two? You're just standing there kissing and for the love of God, Jase, Tommy's my boyfreind! You...you can't..."

I can't take this.

I turn and run. I don't know what I'm doing, just that some inner fire is filling me. Some dots are connecting that need to connect.

Kat's eyes turn red. When Tommy was evil, his eyes would flash a certian color. If Rita's using red power for Kat (and I don't even know how I understand that one, I mean, what the hell is 'red power'?), her eyes will be red.

So I have to stop her, because I know she's here and I know she's evil. And I know that I'm the only one who has the right to take her, because she hurt my baby brother, and _no one_ hurts Billy.

_Ever_.

"Kim?" That stupid Aussie accent. Was it real, Kat? Are you real? Or are you just a lie, another alien bitch to kill the whole goddamned world? "What's wrong, darling? You look so upset!"

"You hurt Billy."

Kat blinks, and her eyes flash red. "Yes." She says simply.

"I will tear you apart." It's not a threat. It's what's going to happen, because I can't take Billy lying there almost dead in the hospital and Tommy and Jason being together. I can't.

"Why, love?" Kat asks, bemused. "I did it for you."

"What...what do you mean?" No. Hold it together, Kim, damnit. Hold it together! Don't let her get to you! Fight it, goddamn, fight it!

Kat smiles, walking up to me, and kisses me.

Instantly the dam breaks. I nearly throw her into a building, and she leaps over to me, throwing herself easily into our fight.

"What happened?" Kat asks. "You hear about Tommy and Jason? Latest story. Ten o' clock news."

"Shut up, you bitch." I snarl. She has to die.

Kat slams me into a building. We're deep in an alley, I realize. I could be losing this fight, but I'm too high on adrenaline to notice.

"You didn't know." Kat says gently. "Oh, darling. You really didn't know."

"Didn't know what? That you're the single most evil, pathetic bitch on the planet, and you deserve to die for what you've done?" I demand. She has my arms pinned, and God, she's strong.

"That you love me."

I blink at her, adrenaline and anger mixing inside of me, but something else is there, too. I shake my head. I don't like her. I hate her. "I hate you."

"How often did your parents tell you that?" She asks, gently stroking my face. "Oh, sweetheart. You're so scared." She's...she's being nice. And I...

I want her. I want to kiss her and then cry.

"I hate you." I whisper, my words my only shield. "Goddamn it, Kat, I hate you."

Kat kisses my forehead, wrapping me in a hug. I feel myself starting to cry. Everything's falling apart, and my worst enimy is holding me, helping me.

"It's okay, darling." She whispers into my hair, kissing my head. "I'll take care of the Rangers. Then we'll be safe. We can be together forever."

I shake my head. "It doesn't work like that, Kat. Please. Stop it, please." I don't want to cry, I want to be angry and kill her. I feel so guilty and horrible, but I love her.

I don't want to love her.

Kat tilts my chin up and kisses me, so quickly I feel nothing but a burst of pleasure. I moan against her mouth, and she laughs, pecking my cheek. "Soon, sweetheart." She says. "Trust me. Soon."

Then Kat's gone, and I hear Tommy running up to me.

Life comes crashing down, and I faint.


	4. Chapter 4

A\N: You were all so paitant while I had to work on school. Here's the reward!

* * *

KAT

I look around and smile.

I made the place a palace, full of all the beautiful things I love. The sitting room has an illusion of a fireplace, since I can't get a real one, comfy furniture, and lots of pictures. The kitchen is warm and cozy, a bit like my grandmother's. My bedroom--the one I'll share with Kim soon--is pink and fluffy, although probably not as bad as hers. For a one-bedroom apartment, I really made it look good.

I smirk. Having Magykal talent helps. Illusions are a talent of mine. I glance at my stack of papers. Makes sense, really--my drawings are usually almost perfect. Everything's ready for Kim.

Of course, I have to convince her to come over. She's really, really scared of me, or rather what I represent. I sigh, settling onto the sofa. I want to forget my depression, my horror at what I do, my self-hate. I want to have Kim here, I want to hold her and let her hold me. I want to be happy with her for a while.

I don't want her hurt. I don't like her being so upset. I curl up on myself, my chin hitting my knees. I wish I knew what was wrong. Maybe I can get her to talk to me.

"Thinking, kitten?" Rita asks. "Mmm, nice place. Are you torturing Kimmy next?"

"No. She's not worth it."

Rita snorts. "You want to seduce her, you mean." She runs her fingers through my hair. Again. Ugh, stop doing that! "Not brave enough to take what you want?"

"I want her happy."

"You want to use her, kitten." Rita croons. "You know that. Give in to your desires. They keep you safe, keep you away from the Rangers."

"I'm going to kill Tommy, I think." I say idly. I really will, too. "Torture him to death."

"What happened?" Rita asks, a dangerous tone in her voice. I frown. Is she...upset? "Did he hurt you, kitten?"

I almost laugh aloud. Rita Repulsa, trying to take care of someone. "No. Kim. So I'm going to kill him."

I can almost hear Rita's smile. "Well, that's a start. I'll make a warlock of you yet." She steps away. "Don't get distracted, kitten."

She vanishes, and I sigh. Okay. Time to do something, Kat, something that doesn't involve thinking of suicide. I roll my eyes at my own pep talk. Like I ever want to live.

I morph into a cat and streak off. Kim might like my cat form, and anyway, if Rita wants me to 'give in to my desires', I'll finally talk to someone. Of course, she might not be ready to talk...

I freeze. The blood-scent is unmistakable. Worse?

It smells like Kim.

I charge twoards her. Kim is lying in the street, pale and unconcious. I lick her face and taste human blood.

The morph falls off me like water from a stone. I touch two fingers to Kim's neck. Her heart's still beating. I murmer the teleportation spell, and it still feels like too long before the pink carpet appears below us. I scoop Kim up, setting her gently on the bed.

She moans slightly, and I take her hand. "Kim? Kim, sweetie, it's me. Kat. Wake up. Please wake up."

Kim blinks, turning her head to face me, then starts crying weakly. I hold her, letting her sob into my shoulder, waiting for the tears to dry. "Kim? Are you hurt?"

She nods. "I...I think my ankle's broken." She says.

"You're covered in blood, darling," I tell her dryly, getting my first-aid kit. "That's not the only thing wrong!"

"Ha ha." Kim says hoarsly. I feel a pang of rage. She was screaming. I walk over to her and silently touch a finger to her head, reaching out with my mind to find the wound. The red aura jumps out at me, and I look the wound over. Not too deep, but messy.

"I take it you bleed a lot." I tell her, offering her a cloth.

"Yeah." She says.

"Thank the Gods, this isn't fatal." I whisper. "What happened, Kim?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Please."

I nod, letting her clean herself up a little. She watches me bandage her side, then gently touch her leg. Just a sprained ankle, but she shouldn't walk on it for a while.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you being so nice to me?"

I pause, glancing up at her. "Why wouldn't I be?" I ask, terrified and angry. Why won't she believe I love her? Who made her this afraid?

"You tried to kill Billy."

Oh. I mentally smack my forehead. Just bonzer, darling, absolutly bonzer. "I wanted to make a point." I explain. "I don't hurt people for the fun of it. And I love you."

Kim considers this while I bandage her ankle tightly. The thoughts are enough to keep her occupied, so I don't interrupt them, instead concentrating on the work. I could try healing her side a bit with Magyk, Gods know she needs it, but how would that react with the Power? The Power is some form of Magyk, I know that...

Kim pecks me on the cheek.

I blink, startled and suddenly ready to break out into song. Then I lean over and kiss her back.

She's shy, not quite ready to accept that we're kissing, so I take charge, sliding my toung into her mouth and gently exploring it. Kim moans, and I feel a thrill run through me at the sound. It's so perfect...

Kim slides her toung in my mouth, and I let her, humming as she starts kissing me. I rub Kim's shoulders, running my nails down her spine. She moans again, and I nibble her lower lip, smiling inwardly as she kisses me a little more roughly, more passionatly.

I move away, kissing her face, behind her ear, then stop as she starts pushing me away. "Kat...no, don't. Stop."

"Sorry, love." I say, a little embarassed.

"I...I just don't want..." Kim stammers.

"Shh." I press my finger to her lips. "It's okay, Kim. I don't mind waiting for you." I kiss her forehead. "I'll get us some cocoa, okay? We don't have to talk. We can just snuggle."

Kim smiles shyly. "I think I'd like that."

Me too.


	5. Chapter 5

A\N: I figure I've missed at least three update's worth...and I really wanna write. ;P Review, though!

* * *

KIM

I snuggle in the arms of my worst enimy and only love, perfectly content. Some situations can't really be explained to anyone who hasn't had a few drinks.

"What happened, Kim?" Kat asks. My fingers are playing with her hair, stroking it and admiring the silkiness of it. "Who hurt you?"

"Kat..." I really, _really_ don't want to talk about it.

"Please, Kim."

I give up, trying to form the memories into words. "I...I went home, after...after we fought." I explain. "And...and my dad was worried..."

_"Where have you been?"_

_I wiped the tears from my eyes. "The hospital with Billy."_

_"Your boyfreind just broke up with you, and you're at the hospital with another man?" He asks. "Nice going. You'll be pregnant by the end of this year."_

_Yeah. Like he hadn't said that before._

_"Maybe you won't be, though. Dykes can't get pregnant."_

_I froze. "Wh-what?"_

_"Tommy called. Said you'd be coming home with Kat. Explained that he broke up with you. Apologized, too. Nice as hell, really." Dad smirked. "At least some pansies have manners."_

_"Dad, Kat's my freind." Well, okay, that's what he knows._

_"She's a dyke. You a dyke, Kim?" Dad asked._

_"N-no! I'm not, Dad, you know that."_

_Dad looked up at me with murder in his eyes. "You're a what? Please tell me you're kidding."_

_I couldn't move, couldn't say anything._

_"That bitch Kat?" Dad snarled. "Well, well. Amazing. You actually want to go to hell, don't you?" He stormed twoards me and slapped me._

_I fell over into the wall, trying not to cry. Dad kicked me again and again, like he was trying to beat it out of me, like I was just something to beat up. Finally he left me alone, and I got up and ran out the door. I just kept running. I had no idea where I was._

_I ran into two men, literally. One of them grabbed my arms. He was a gangster. "Lookit this. The kid that's too good to give me the time of day." Skull. "How about a kiss, sweetie?"_

_I fought back, but one of his freinds grabbed me and held me while he kissed me. I kicked him and he stabbed me. The one holding me dropped me. I heard my ankle snap and the one who dropped me say, "Let's get outta here."_

I stop talking. I can't talk any more. I'm going to cry if I do.

Kat rubs my back, and I let my head fall to her shoulder. "Oh, honey." Kat whispers. "Kim...they didn't...rape you, did they?"

I shut my eyes, trying to fight the memory. "Skull...Skull tried..." I whisper. "But then I screamed and a cop drove up and they took off...only the cop saw who I was, and I guess my dad told him I'm not...not normal and he just left me there..."

Kat holds me while I shake, crying and terrified. "Oh, lord." She whispers, trying not to show how angry she is. "Oh, Gods, Kim. Those bastards."

"I...I don't know what I did wrong." I tell her through my tears. "I didn't do anything wrong, Kat..."

"They did." Kat says, a steel edge to her voice. "And I swear I will kill them."

I feel cold terror form in the pit of my stomach. "Kat...don't. Please. I don't want to lose you. I lost Tommy. I don't want to lose you too."

Kat looks a little embarassed. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Kim...I just..." She sighs. "Rita's trying to make me a murderer." She says quietly. "I guess I'm pretty close."

"No, you're not." I tell her. "You just don't know it yet."

She smiles and kisses me, and I hum with pleasure. I love her kisses.

Maybe things won't be too bad.

Not yet, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

A\N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday--Samahain (holiday to celebrate the Aging Gods), Halloween, and SAD are NOT a good mix, especially for a psychic. Hope this makes up for it!

* * *

KAT

I gently stroke Kim's hair, and she moans softly as my fingertips graze her shoulders. I slide my fingernails down Kim's spine, and she nearly purrs with delight.

"Like that, darling?" I ask. I'm determined to distract her, and this is fun for both of us.

"Yeah." Kim admits, and I smile, leaning down.

"Good." I say, gently nibbling her neck. "We can do whatever you want, Kim."

"Chill out?" Kim asks. "Seriously, you sound like a hooker."

I burst out laughing. That's great. I try to seduce her and she says I sound like a hooker...that's just bonzer. "Sorry, darling. I'm trying to seduce you."

"You suck at it."

"I do not!" I say indignantly, smiling. At least she's not thinking about her dad. "I have a whole list of guys who can't walk straight after meeting me."

"Ever try a girl?"

"Once." I admit shyly. "She kind of did the seducing, though."

"Yeah." Kim says, grinning wryly. "That's kinda my point. I can seduce Tommy whenever I want, but I have no idea how I'd seduce a girl."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"If it helps, you're a sexy hooker."

I snort, then lean down and slowly run my toung up her neck. She shudders at the touch. "Then let's play, darling." I offer.

"I've never even thought about a girl like that, you know." Kim warns.

"Well, I don't mind being your first." I tell her. Kim rolls onto her back, and I kiss her, exploring her mouth and running my hands down her body. She arches her back, moaning, and I shudder with pleasure at the way she moves against me.

I sit up, staring at her tiny body under me, hair splayed out, in one of my nightgowns. I purr with pleasure. "You are so beautiful." I tell her.

"You really think that?"

I smile, stroking her chest. "You don't?"

She moans, and I feel a shiver run down my spine, sheer physical pleasure almost overwhelming me.

Then I hear a crash.

I mutter about ten different curses under my breath. "Wait here, darling." I tell her, heading off. I'm better able to take care of whatever this is. I'm the one who's evil, therefore the one who will unhesitatingly kick the butt of whoever is dumb enough to interrupt our fun.

Jason glares up at me under a ski mask, and I sigh. "Jason?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only one thick enough to break down an unlocked door." I tell him dryly. "You're the one Tommy cheated on Kim with?"

"None of your buisness, you whore."

"One of the preppy clique doesn't like me. I'm mortally wounded." I shoot back.

"More than a preppy clique and you know it." Jason challenges.

I sigh exasperatedly. "Jason? 'Secret Identity' means you don't tell the bad guy who you are."

"Nah. Just save the day."

I frown. How the hell does he expect to do anything without...

Tommy.

Oh, _crap_.

I dart back to the bedroom. Kim's got her back pressed against the wall, Tommy yanking off his ski mask. "Kim, it's me." He reassures her.

"Tommy, what in the name of the Power do you think you're doing?"

I almost laugh aloud. This is better than cable.

"For the love of god, you sneak up on me in a ski mask..." Kim snarls.

"I'm saving you!" Tommy protests. "Come on, we gotta hurry, okay? You can yell at me for scaring you later."

"I'm yelling at you for trying to kidnap me, you dolt."

Tommy blinks. "Kim? You feeling okay?"

"No, my dad decided to beat me up." Kim snarls. "Tommy, did you even look at my house before you charged over here?"

"No. Why?"

"My dad beat me up." Kim says, in the tone of voice normally reserved for a five-year-old. "And then Bulk and Skull nearly finished killing me. Kat _saved_ me."

Tommy pauses, digests the information, then rejects it as totally contrary to whatever fantasy is playing inside his head. "Come on, let's just get you outta here."

"She said no." I say, stepping in. "Good choice of boys, Kim. This one's hilarious."

Kim smiles reflexivly, and so do I. I was looking for that little smile.

"Sorry, Kat." Tommy says, deciding not to use his head. Before I can morph enough to really fight, though, his fist hits my skull and I collapse.

The last thing I see is the muscle-bound moron taking my girlfreind away.

He is gonna pay for that.


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I had a whole rantish bit here about Christian gay-transforming concentration camps, then I decided to try something a little more in PR-verse. However, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You REVEIWED!!!

* * *

KIM

I hate them.

I hate all of them. They don't realize how much it hurts, not being near Kat, even if she's evil. She understands. She likes me, and...and I like her. Oh, Lord, I must be insane. I've actually fallen in love with the enimy.

"KIMBERLY, YOU SEEM UPSET."

I sigh. "Yeah." I don't want to talk right now.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"No."

Zordon pauses, then tries yet another tack. I swear to God I need more freinds like Trini. She took one look at me and said she wasn't touching this with a ten-foot pole. "YOU ARE SURPRISED THAT YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH KATHERINE. SO ARE YOUR FREINDS. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY, HOWEVER."

I clench my teeth down on my first response. Trust me, Zordon didn't need to hear it. "On Earth," I explain carefully, "There's a religion called Christianity. It says that people who fall in love with the same gender are evil."

"SO THE RANGERS ARE CHRISTIANS?"

I snort. "Not unless you count Billy's parents dragging him to church once a week. It just...kinda got in everyone's head."

"THEY DO NOT MIND THAT TOMMY AND JASON HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE."

I sigh. "That's my fault."

Zordon looks about as confused as a blue head in a tube could. "HOW SO?"

"I let them walk all over me. I talk them through their problems, let them act like I'm just a toy they can play with until they're feeling better." I explain coldly. My heart feels like it's turning to ice. "So when they want me to be the perfect little steryotype, either I have to obey or they'll reject me." It hurts. It hurts so much but I can't cry. Why can't I cry? Why can't I feel anything? I want to feel again. Make this stop, God, please...

"THE PINK RANGERS ARE TYPICALLY THE HEARTS OF THE TEAM. PERHAPS IT SIMPLY SURPRISES THEM THAT THE HEART OF THE TEAM IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT THEY EXPECTED."

I should just drop it here. Say, yeah, you're right, Zordon, like always, and let it go. But I won't. I _can't_. I can't do this anymore. I have to escape. I have to get out of this life everyone's created for me. "No. They'd just let me be if that were it. You wanna know what Tommy said when he kidnapped me? He said he was lucky to get me out of there before Kat hurt me." I laugh bitterly. "This from the guy who's broken my heart with my big brother. This from the guy who thinks my dad's the best person in the world."

"KIMBERLY, YOU ARE BEING HYSTERICAL." Zordon says gently. "PLEASE LISTEN. TOMMY DID NOT MEAN TO HURT YOU. HE IS YOUNG AND FOOLISH."

"And I'm supposed to be the bigger person, right?" I snarl. "Do you even hear yourself? I'm not being hysterical, I'm thinking for myself, for the first time in my godamned life!"

Zordon sighs. I guess it must be frusterating, knowing that the person you struggled to mold refuses to be placated by empty words. "KIMBERLY, YOU _ARE_ THE BETTER PERSON. RAGE DOES NOT BECOME YOU."

I storm away.

The Command Center has about a hundred levels. I can get lost pretty easily in any of them. This time, though, I head for the roof. The door opens easily to my touch, so Zordon is actually as stupid as I thought. He doesn't know how often I think about jumping.

I stand on the edge of the roof, the wind shoving me upright. It whips my clothes back, and I smile, tugging the belly shirt Tommy got for me down a bit. I swear, for a gay guy, the boy has no taste.

I look down. What would it be like to jump? To feel the wind letting me fly, just for a minute, then the thud...

Maybe I should jump. Maybe I should just keep them from hurting me any more. Then there wouldn't be any more pain, either, no more of the other's constant needieness, no more worry that Billy won't wake up or that Tommy will hurt himself.

I sigh, sitting down, facing away from the edge. The tiny wall on the edge presses against my back, and I roll up my sleeves. The scars are still there, along with a newer cut. Kat didn't notice--I kept her away from my arms. They're pain, the pain of all the Rangers cut into my skin.

Now I have my own pain to mark.

I slip the knife from its hiding place. I always come up here when I'm upset, so it became the place where I cut. I slowly move the knife up my arm, not letting it touch the skin until it reaches almost my shoulder. I set the knife against the skin and slowly slide it back and forth.

The pain is sharp and sweet. I feel the overwhelming darkness in me slowly sliding away, feel the pain start taking it. Blood appears, and I cut deeper. I need this. I need the blood, the pain.

I stop quickly, suddenly realizing that it can't bleed too much or Zordon will find out. I wipe the knife off, putting the blade away. My arm burns, and I enjoy the feeling, the feeling of existing, of being real and whole, just for a minute. One cut, and I'm all better.

I touch the other scars. Tommy's pain of being forced to kill. Jason's pain of fighting alongside someone who nearly killed me. Trini's pain of being always the parent, always the mediator. Billy's pain of being shy and scared of the world. Zack's pain of fear, of losing any battle. They're all written on my arms, the ones I love, and it's appropriate, that they can twist my mind into tearing my body apart when they twisted my soul into tearing my heart open.

I wonder what pain Kat will give me when the others accept her.

I stand up suddenly. No. They won't give me any more pain, any more scars.

I'm leaving them forever.

I set my morpher down on the rooftop and start climbing. There's a way to climb down from here, one Tommy found after Jason dared him to jump off. When I hit the sandy ground, my feet start running for me. I don't want to be caught.

It's a long way back to Angel Grove, but I can make it. Where else would I go?

So hang on, Kat. I'm coming for you.

And maybe we can have a happy ending after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: It was pointed out to me that I still had to wrap it up. So enjoy!

* * *

KAT

I gently lick Kim's neck, trying to distract her. "Love, oh, darling. I can't believe they'd do that to you..."

Kim moans, pulling my lips to hers and kissing me passionatly. "Please." She whispers. "Please, let's just forget."

I smile, obeying.

I'm still not sure how we got to this point. I was crying my heart out one minute, and the next Kim was kissing me and sobbing, trying to explain something about Zordon being a jerk (like I didn't know that) and scars. It made more sense once I got her shirt off. She explained somewhat more coherently, and once she kissed me like that, I let her off with that. What choice did I have? The woman drives me insane, she really does.

She shudders against me, crying out. I kiss her, tasting the cry on her lips, the passion in her body. She reaches up and knocks me over, saying, "I wanna do that to you."

I laugh as she makes love to me, moaning or laughing every time I touch her in response. She can make me explode, fly to the stars and never want to come back, the feeling of her inside of me not an invasion at all but a welcomed presence.

Finally we lay together, not tired but finished for the moment. I pull my blankets over us and hold Kim. "Want to talk, darling?"

She sighs. "Zordon's a jerk. He...he just wants me to keep being all messed up and he doesn't get it--"

"Whoa, whoa, darling, I haven't the first idea what you're saying." I halt her. "Start at the beginning."

Her explination is angry, impassioned. I haven't seen her this enraged...well, ever. Not even when her father nearly got her killed. It's strange. Perhaps falling in love lets her bring out this anger, this new power. It's not a nice power, certianly, but then again, I'm not a nice girl. And I have to say, I like it.

"That's wrong, love." I say simply when Kim's run out of words. "For them to unload on you. You're a person, Kimberly. You shouldn't be treated like that, and you _certianly_ shouldn't feel like you have to hurt yourself to make them feel better."

She blinks at me, her doe eyes wide and filled with tears. I feel a sudden pang of fear. She didn't come here for me, did she? She wanted sex. She wanted to hurt herself by having sex with me. Oh, Gods, what if she leaves me?

Then she hugs me and buries her face in my shoulder, crying. "I told them!" She hisses. "I told them and they hate me and Kat, I just want to be out of this." Then she pops her head up. "Why don't we? Just run away. We can do it."

I smile. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing." Only I thought of leaving the planet. I kiss her head. "Um...let's talk about it in the morning, though."

"Why?" Kim asks suspiciously. Getting to know me better, aren't you, darling?

I look her over, feeling my body reply eagerly. "Because I can think of many more fun things to do tonight. And none of them involve deep thinking."

She blushes and bites my neck. "Let's." She says coyly.

I smile, kissing her...or, well, plundering her mouth.

I like this.

* * *

"So what do you think of moving to Triforia?"

Kim smiles. "Another planet?"

"Yeah."

She laughs, and it's like sunshine bubbling from her throat. "That sounds wonderful."

I kiss her gently. I love her.

And...

And I think she loves me.


End file.
